Yours Forever
by Britt.Dan
Summary: Bella and Edward and Married, and Edward changed Bella. 10 years after, all of the Cullens decide to attend Highschool. How much trouble can they get into! Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-- I know there is a lot of these done, but I love reading them, so I thought I would give back! Anyways, if you have any ideas for me, on things that should happen - just review or PM me! and don't forget to read my other story! Anyways, Review please, I wont update update until I get between 15-20 reviews! **

**Disclamier- I do not own the incredible characters featured in this story. Tear, tear I wish I did, but it will never be... :(**

**This story is written 10 years after Bella is changed. Yes, Bella does have powers, but you will just have to wait and find out what they are :D**

**Chapter 1!**

BPOV Bella's point of view

"Love, come on! If we don't hurry, we will be late for our first day of school!" Great... This is going to be scary. What if something happens!? Oh no. I don't think I want to go now...

"Bella, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about it." His finger moved so that it pushed my chin up, so that I had to meet his smouldering gaze. "Alice has already seen it. Nothing bad will happen. And I will be with you the whole time. Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to you, my love?" Wait a minute... How did he know what I was thinking?! Oh yeah... After Edward changed me, he could read my thoughts, and I could read his. We don't actually know how that happened, but Carlsile thought that since we always had a very deep connection, I carried it on into this life. And it just made it stronger because of the fact I had Edwards venom running through my veins. But, it isn't just Edwards mind I can read, I also adapted his talent. I can read minds too. I actually ended up with lots of talents, if you really think about it. Carlsile thinks that is because there were so many things to me... They all ended up coming with me.

"Bella! Come on, stop day dreaming and come with us!" Alice said from outside. Vampire hearing really does come in handy after all...

_If you don't get your skinny butt out here soon, I will take you shopping the minute we get home from school!_

"Coming Alice!" I said. I don't think I could handle another shopping spree. Especially since we only lived 5 minutes from a very big mall. . . . Edwards thoughts came flowing into my mind a couple minutes later.

_My Angel, like I said, there is nothing to worry about. Now come outside... Alice is so excited I am afraid she might bounce through the roof of my Volvo. _I couldn't help but laugh at that. Edward was so protective about his precious Volvo... It was amusing. I sent my thoughts to Edward after grabbing my bag.

_I'm coming Edward. Just a second._

I made my way into the passenger seat of the car, when Emmett started talking.

"God, Bella! What took you so long 'lil sis?"

"Leave her along Emmett! It's her first time going to school since her change." Emmett grunted. He liked picking on me. He was especially happy when some of my clumsiness followed me... He still gets a kick out of me falling flat on my face.

_'Ummm, Edward, what's our story again?' _Figures I forget it when we are only a couple minutes from school.

_"Emmett and you are brother and sister. Which would mean Jasper and Rosalie, and Alice and I are brother and sister also. Anyways, You, Alice, Jasper and I are in grade 11. Which leaves Rose and Emmett in grade 12.'_

_'Okay, thanks Edward.' _He reached over and grabbed my hand so that our fingers were wrapped around each others. A minute later, we pulled into the school parking lot. I could tell that we were early because there was only a couple of cars, which belonged to the teachers. Edward parked, and was at my door opening it for me. Always the gentleman. He is so perfect. I really didn't deserve him, even though he would beg to differ.

"Lets go find the office, we can't be late on our first day now can we?" He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the doors.

"This is it!" Alice said while skipping in front of us pointing to a door. When we all caught up to her, she opened the door and we all filed in.

"Ahh, so you must be the Cullens!" A Young woman said to us. She had long black hair, and a short dress on that had a very deep V neck.

_''Wow! They are so gorgeous! That one with the reddish brownish hair... Mmmmm, he is sooo hot. Hmmm... Why is he and the one he has his arm around glaring at me? What have I done? Snap out of it Nancy.'_

"One second, let me get you schedules..." I don't think I will ever get used to hearing peoples thoughts. It did come in handy, but sometimes, it really got annoying. Like when people started to drool all over _My Husband!_

"Um, will everyone please take a seat, I am having some difficulties finding them." We all sat down, Edward and I having a silent conversation.

_'I really didn't like the thoughts Nancy were thinking...'_

_'Love, there is no comparison. I will always love you, and you only. You have my heart.'_

_'And you have mine.' _He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ahem, Here are your schedules. And Mr. Cullen, can you please refrain from kissing your...girlfriend in the office. Please."

_'If only that was me... Hm, I wonder how I can get him to dump this Isabella McCarthy. I would do anything for him... Anything'_

"Er, sorry Miss..."

"Miss Brooks."

Miss. Brooks handed out or schedules and I looked at Edwards to see what classes we had together. We had every class together.

_'Edward, did you have anything to do with this?'_

_''With what darling?'_

_'Us having all the same classes together!'_

_'Maybe... Are you upset?'_

_'Of course not! I was just wondering. Do you think there would ever be a time where I didn't want you near me?' _We were taken back into reality when Miss. Brooks spoke to us.

"Someone should be coming in here soon. I hope you don't mind, but we picked someone to show you around for the day. Just so you don't get lost or anything. Oh, and I almost forgot, get these slips signed by all of your teachers and bring it back here before you leave" We sat there waiting for a few minutes when a short girl walked in. She had her curly strawberry blonde hair up in a pony tail with her side bangs hanging down. She was wearing a pair of jeans with black flats, and a light blue t-shirt on.

"I am sorry I am late Miss. Brooks!"

"That's okay, Hazel. There are the Cullens. They are the students you will be showing around." Her eyes went extremely wide when she glanced at us.

_''Wow! Those are the most beautiful people I have ever seen! Especially the one with long brown hair. Her and the boy beside her make such nice couple! I hope they don't think I am a freak! Oh no, what if they do!? Just stay calm Haze... Just be nice, nothings wrong with that.'_

I couldn't help but blush at that. Edward just smiled at me. He loved to see me blush, it made him over joyed when we learned that I could still blush. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but still noticeably there. I couldn't believe she thought that I was beautiful, she didn't even mention Rose. I didn't like getting all the attention, luckily only Edward and I heard that.

"Um, okay. Which class does everyone have first?" Hazel said nervously.

"Math!" Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all said at the same time. Even though Alice said it with way more enthusiasm then needed.

"Science." Rose said simply.

"Same here." Emmett said.

"Well, I have the same as you four. So I am just going to quickly show you two where the science lab is." She started walking, and in a minute we arrived at the Science lab. "Er, that's where your first class is and your next class is down the hall, room 114. It's pretty hard to miss." She gave them a small, and very shy smile. Then started walking and telling the rest of us to follow.

"This is where math is." She opened the door, and walked in. There wasn't any students in class yet, only the teacher.

"Hello there, Hazel. And who are you?" He said politely.

Edward decided to speak up. "This Is Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Isabella McCarthy - Bella for short, and I am Edward Cullen." He pointed to each of us.

"Ah, so you are the Cullens." We all nodded our heads. "Well, class should be starting soon, so you may take a seat. It doesn't matter where you sit, I don't like seating arrangements." We all took our places at the back of the classroom. People couldn't stare at you when you're in the back.

"See, Bella. It hasn't been that bad yet has it?" Edward asked me.

"No, I guess not. I was just overreacting earlier. I didn't exactly know what to expect..."

"It's okay, Love. Just remember that I would never let anything happen to you." I smiled at him, and then the bell rang. A couple kids filled in, with a shocked expression. When everybody was in their seats, I don't think there was a person who didn't have us in their mind, or was talking about it to someone else. Well, except for Hazel. She was just sitting there going over everything that she had learned last year... Thinking about not failing this semester.

_'God! That Blonde one is just so sexy! He will totally be mine before next month!'_

_'Just look at that brown haired one! She is like a model! There is no way she will be able to resist the Ryan charm...'_There was more but it was disgusting. He gave me a smile that I think was supposed to be sexy, or something like that. But all it looked was perverted.

_'Edward, please tell me you did not hear what that Ryan kid just said...'_

_'No. I heard him, and I really wish I didn't. I am trying very hard not to go punch him in the face.'_

_'Please don't, Edward. For me, Please?'_

_'Okay, but for you Bella.'_

I could tell that this was going to be one hell of a day...

**Okay, there it is! Remember, 15-20 reviews before an update! Anyways, I really hope you liked it. If you didn't tell me, and say what I should change or put in or even leave out. 'Flames' are welcome, and so are nice comments! So, go and push that little button and review, Please. Do it for Edward!!**

**Brit :D xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-- Thanks to everyone who reviewed Or added me under Fave. stories, Author Alert, Fave Authors, and so on I am aiming for... maybe 25 reviews Maybe a little less. They don't even have to be long! Just a simple 'I really like this story' works! Who knows. Well, actually I do... Anyways, go and read my other story The Cullens Take Canada. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rose, Alice, Esme or Carlisle. I do however own everyone else. Especially Hazel, she is actually modeled after all of my friends.**

**Chapter 2.**

EPOV Edwards Point Of View

"Okay, class. We have some new students, and I think they should introduce themselves. Now lets start with you, Young man. Stand up and tell us your name and something about yourself." Mr. Brown pointed to me, and I stood up.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I like listening to music." I sat down, and Bella stood up. She was just so cute when she was embarassed. I was so happy that she could still blush, it made her look even more beautiful. She glared at me... Oh, she must of been reading my mind again. We both forget sometimes that the other one can read minds.

"Umm. My name is Isabella McCarthy. But please call me Bella, and I er... Like to read." She sat down and Alice got up.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and I really love to shop!"

"My name is Jasper Hale and I er... I like to..." I shot Bella a look, and she sent a message to Jasper.

_'Jasper, just say that you like to play video games.'_

That was one of Bellas talents, she could speak to people through their mind. It really came in handy when she needed to talk to someone without anyone noticing.

_'Thanks Bella.'_

"Uh, yeah, I am Jasper and I like to play video games." Jasper smiled at Bella, and she just nodded.

"Okay, class now we are going to do a review of what you learned last year." I zoned out and un blocked my mind.

_''Wow, That Edward is so sexy, I hate The Bella girl, she will pay. I can already tell they are together. She so does not deserve him. He is a god, and she is totally ugly! I hate her! Now how can I get Edward to see how he is too good for her..'. _How could people say such mean things. I looked over at Bella, and by the look on her face, I could tell that she heard what that girl was thinking I didn't even need to be a mind reader to figure that out. I decided to talk some sense into her.

_'Bella, my love, and my life. Don't even think about what that girl said. She is just jelous.'_

_'I know, Edward. I just...'_

I cut her off. There was no reason for her to think these things. _'Bella, I love you, and that is all that matters.'_

_'I know, I love you too Edward.' _She seemed to relax, a little bit too much, Mr. Brown realized that and decided to ask her a question, he was thinking about what though.

_'Bella! Mr. Brown is going to ask you a question, listen.' _She immediately sat up, and started to pay attention to him, or his thoughts. He asked her a question, and she was fully prepared, and got the correct answer. The bell rang and we all grabbed out books and headed off to our next class. Wait a minute, where is our next class?

"Um you guys may want to follow me, I have the same next class as you." Hazel said. She smiled and started walking out of the classroom. She was a really nice girl, very shy though. I hope her and Bella become friends. We were making our way to Language Arts, when someone started talking to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Ryan, pardon me, I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" He did not just say that to MY Bella.

"You did not just try and use a pick up line on her!" Alice sneered. She really did look like a vampire now.

"Hey, it was worth a try!" He snickered.

"So, baby, what do ya say?"

"Leave her alone Ryan!" Hazel hissed.

"Jerk!" And with that I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked away.

"Thank you for defending me back there, Hazel." Bella said sweetly, I could tell she was really touched by her act of niceness.

"No problem, I have known Ryan since grade 7. He is a huge jerk, and will hit on almost anybody."

_'He sounds like a mini Mike! I really hope we're not dealing with another one of those.' _Bella though.

_'The name Mike pops into mind..._ Alice though, then went back to singing some Spice Girls song in her head.

"Okay, so here we are! Language with Mrs. Calagon. Just for reference, be quiet, and don't speak back to her, and you will Ace this class. Shes a very easy marker, and half of the time never has a lesson plan." This will be an easy class. Maybe Bella will start to relax, Jasper has been sending out waves of calm all morning.

"Hazel, can I see your schedule for a second?" Bella inquired. What was she up to...

"Cool! We have all the same classes!" She exclaimed. That made me happy, she was finally making a friend. In the distance I could hear someone saying Hazels name.

"Hazel!"

"Huh?! What?" She looked around trying to figure out who was talking to her. A tall girl with brown curly hair, who was wearing way too much make up walked up to her.

"Oh, Hi Sylvia!"

"So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" She said. With a smile on her face, it looked quite fake, but appearntly I was the only one to catch that.

"Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella, this is Sylvia, my best friend! And Syliva, this is Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Bella McCarthy."

_'Psh, Hazel actually think we're friends! Ha! She is too nice for her own good.' _Sylvias thoughts flowed into my brain. I looked at Bella and she had a worried look on her face.

_'Edward, what should I do? I feel so bad that Sylvia is using Hazel, she is so nice, why would anyone ever do that? Do you think it would be okay with the other if I invite Hazel to sit with us at lunch?'_

_'Thats a good idea.'_

"Um, Hazel I think class is starting, lets go in before we're late."

"Okay." Bella sat beside Alice and I. The class was uneventful, as I suspected it would be, given Hazels description. When class was over Hazel led us into the art room. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay class, I know you probably want to get down to business, so I am just going to say that we are carving things today, continuing on for the rest of the week. Mrs. Moonstone announced. Now, I am going to be handing out a random theme, and your whole group has to sculpt something that revolves around that subject. She dropped off the paper and Alice quickly turned if over.

Mythical Creatures

That's what our theme was. Wow, how ironic. I wonder what I should do...

"I know what I'm doing!" Alice squealed. She obviously has a lot of time to think about this.

"Im doing a unicorn!''

"I am going to do a mermaid." Said Bella.

"A troll." Jasper said simply.

"A Dragon." Said Hazel, she decided to sit with us since we were in groups of 8, but we were 1 person short.

"Edward, you could do a Werewolf..." Hazel suggested. Wow, figures she suggests that.

"Actually, I think I am going to do a Vampire." Bella game me a huge smile and giggled.

**Okay, there's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Now, Review, review, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**!Important Authors Note!: Check out my poll! The question is: Which story should I continue on writing, 1. The Cullens Take Canada. 2. Yours Forever. 3. Both. 4. New Story... So yeah, vote, but if you want just REVIEW or PM me! Anyways, Does anyone have anything special that they want to see in this story? Any ideas? I have a plain outline, but I can make adjustments. Anyways, now on with the story! :D Ohhh and before I forget, Does anyone Need a Beta? Also, on the same note I am, so yeah. Just wanted to tell you guys in case anyone is willing.**

**Chapter 3!**

Bellas POV

Since we had all picked what we wanted to carve, we were allowed to start. Mrs. Moonstone gave us all a huge chunk of clay, and some pointy tools. And then told us to just follow our instincts. Wow, Art was going to be very interesting this semester. Nobody would really want to find out what happened if we truly followed our instincts. I decided that I was going to start with the hardest part, the face. So I am just carving away, and suddenly, my hand slips and I cut myself. Now, figures, I pull a Bella move.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you okay! You just stabbed yourself with a knife!"

'_Bella! Use your power, and say she is just seeing things.' _What would I do without Edward?

I quickly healed myself, that was my other talent. I could heal myself, and other around me. They think because I always tried to help people, and put their needs before mine, so being able to heal people is very helpful.

"See, I am fine Hazel. Maybe you were just seeing things."

'_How did that just happen! I saw her stab herself, and she didn't bleed. And now nothings there. Hm, maybe I was just seeing things... I do feel a little dizzy...'_

Thank you Jasper! He must of sent waves of uncertainness, but lucky for me, I could still block peoples powers.

'_Thanks Edward'_

_'Anytime, love.'_

_'Thank you, Jasper'_

_'No problem, Bella'_

I continued on working at my mermaid. It was interesting. We were all working in silence until Alice was the one to break it. She was hysterically laughing.

"Jasper your. Haha. Troll looks. Hahaha like a bear!" She almost fell out of her chair because she was laughing.

"Well, your unicorn looks like a donkey, Alice!" He retorted, his voice full of amusement.

"It actually kinda does!" I said, I wanted to join in on the fun.

"Yours looks like a fish with a face!"

"Shes right, Bella!" Edward said with that grin I love so much. I hit him on the arm, we all knew it didn't hurt, but he had to pretend. And he did a very good job with it too.

"What was that for?" Edward asked with fake surprise.

"Oh you know!" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were all lucky enough to get lockers all in a row. Hey, wait a minute...We got a little bit too lucky there. Edward! I know you are listening!

"Yes love?'' He said with a serious face on.

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... " He said and then his face transformed into a smile. I closed my locker and Alice, Jasper, walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria with us walking the same way in tow. We walked in and every head snapped in our direction. We went toward the line to get food. We had to make it look like we ate food. I could tell that there were hundreds of eyes on us. I decided to open up my mind and see what they were thinking...

_''Wow, just look at them. They look as if they just stepped out of a photo shoot.'_

_'That brunette one is so Hot! She totally wants me.'_

I was caught by someone saying something, I turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from, and I realized Hazel was behind me.

"Oh, Hey Hazel! Um... I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my family and I today..."

"Sure. Just lead the way." I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that Edward had already gotten out food, and paid. Hazel quickly picked up a slice of pizza and a apple. We went and found a table in the corner of the room, and waited for Rosalie and Emmett to show up. A couple seconds later, a terrible stench hit my nose. It was disgusting, and made me want to puke... If vampires could even puke that is. I quickly looked at Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Edwards eyes were black and Alice and Jasper were holding their breaths, but still making it look like they were breathing. I decided to send Edward a message through my brain.

_'Edward, what is that horrible smell? It is utterly discusting.'_

_'Bella, you smell werewolves.' _I was completely stunned. I thought there were only the wolves at La Push. Not here too, I guess I really am a danger Magnet.

_''Werewolves?_' I questioned again.

_'Yes, I need to go call Carlisle. Be right back.'_

As I got up for the table, Emmett and Rosalie walked in with a disgusted look plastered onto their faces. I walked out to my car, and while I passed a table I saw what I assumed to be as the table of Jocks. They were all tall, and very muscular, but nothing compared to Emmett. One I was outside, I ran and pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello, Edward. May I ask why you are calling me?" He questioned.

"Well, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were in the cafeteria and then we were suddenly hit with a horrible, but familiar stench."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Long story short - There is a pack of wolves living here."

"I can't believe it. Well, just stay away form them and stay together. I know you can all handle yourselves quite nicely, but we have no clue how they will react. But, we need to talk about this as a family, so when you and the others get home, we will all discuss what should happen. I need to go now, we just got a patient that was attacked by a bear, and I need to tend to him. Don't worry Edward, we will work things out."

I walked back in to be relieved that Hazel was no longer at the table, so I could now freely speak to Bella, and my siblings about the current situation.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on?!" Emmett exclaimed. He didn't look very please with what was going on. Not that I blame him, none of us like the wolves, but we used to put up with them for Bellas sake. Now we had no clue what to do. Emmetts comment got a smack on the heard from Rose. I decided to tell them what Carlisle told me.

"Well, as you guys have probaby guessed, I have already told Carlisle about this and he gave us some advice. He said to just try and stay clear of them and stay together. On the account of we have no clue how they will react to this."

"But what if they decide to approach us or something?" Rose questioned.

"Well, we all know they would never do anything that would expose them or us. They know better. But we truly don't want to end up in that situation. So, since Alice won't be able to see it coming." Her face fell when she remembered that she couldn't see anything that involved the wolves. "Bella or I will still be able to hear their thoughts. So, if either one of us does, Bella can just sent you a message. Does that work with everybody?" They all answer okay and we realized that we should go to our lockers and head to our next classes. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I walked into the Biology room, and got Mr. Langman to sign our slips. He told us to pick a partner, and sit down next to them. We paired up with out mates, and sat in the back corner. A couple minutes later, the bell rang and Hazel came walking in. She took the desk next to ours and sat down. The next person who walked in, we really didn't want to see. . .

**Ohhhhhh! Who could it be?! Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. Sorry for the Cliff hanger, but I have a really important test tomorrow, and I have to do good on it. So wish me luck. And please Review! And make sure you include what you want to happen. Or it can be just a simple moment that you want to see. But Please How much can I stress PLEASE Review, It makes me update faster! :D Anyways, have a nice night everyone! **

**Britt**


	4. Important Authors Note! Please Read!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTICE!**

**Okay, Okay! I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I dont know who it shoud be comming through that door yet. At first I thought it should be one of the wolves The Cullens saw at Lunch, but then everyone thought it was going to be Jacob. And I am just ot sure which one it should be yet!! Ugh. So, will you guys review and tell me who you think it should be. I have a plot for both, so its all up to you guys! Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best ever!**

**xoxo Brit :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And also many thanks to everyone who guess who it may be, and I have decided who it shall be. It may be disappointing, but **bichonluvr **you have a very good point. However, He shall return... Oh yeah and I am at 32 reviews now! I am absolutely grateful for that, but I think we can so a little better.**

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

Filthy Mutt. Figures, we move here to get away for the wolves and everything. And here a new pack shows up! This must be hard for Bella, Her and Jacob didn't exactly end on the best of terms...

_**Flashback.**_

"Hey Jake!" Bella said.

"Don't even talk to me, Bella. You're pretty much dead to me now."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I never want to see you again! I would rather you be dead, then see you marry that _filthy bloodsucker_, and become one of them." I pulled her into a hug while she stared at him in shock.

"Just go away, and never come back. I will take care of Charlie for you, while you start your new life with your new family. I _never _want to see you or your family here again. And if you do, I will personally rip them to shreds."

_**End Flashback.**_

_'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I know what you are thinking! And stop it!' _Bellas voice rang in my head.

"Hazel, do you mind if I sit with you?" The dog said with a smirk on his face.

"Um I guess. Only if you want to Riley." So that's what his name was Riley. I decided to see what he was thinking, so I tapped into his mind.

_'Figures I have all the leeches in my class. Hmmm may I will test his patience.'_ He's going to test my patience... How? I decided to get Bella to warn the other just in case they decided to push us as far as we can.

'_Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I have been listening to one of the pack members... Riley, we think that he may and try to test us. So watch out.'_

Biology went by pretty fast, but then it was P.E. I was pretty athletic, but sports was still not Bellas strong point. I got my gym shorts and shirt, and walked into the change room. I was the first one there. I changed and went into the gym to see what they had in store for us today.

**Bellas POV**

I walked into the the change room, and all of the girls there already started to stare at me. I still hate attention and started to blush a little. I went into the corner and changed quickly and ran into the gym. We found out that we were staring soccer, so they spilt the girls and guys up, until the guys could prove that they wouldn't be too rough. We were told to pair up, so Alice and I became a team. We were to dribble the ball back and forth and shoot when we get to the end. It was pretty boring, but at least I didn't hurt myself like I used to. The next few periods went by without any interruptions. But as the whole family was walking toward Edwards car. By the looks of it the whole pack was standing right before our eyes. I decided to hold my breath, because the smell was becoming overpowering.

"What do you want?" Emmett said harshly.

'_Emmett, intimidating them isn't going to do any good right now.'_

_'Okay, Bella. But I'm only doing it for you.' _I smiled at him in thanks.

"We want to know what your type is doing here. You don't belong here." They said.

"We are doing nothing wrong, by just being here. Now if you excuse us, we all need to be getting home." Edward said coolly, and opened my door for me and walked to the drivers side. The other hopped in the back while glaring at the wolves, as we sped off. We got home, dumped our bags in our rooms and settled in the living room, awaiting Carlisles arrival. He finally got home, and we told him what they said to us after school.

"Well, I don't want any of you getting into anything at school. Maybe we should set up a treaty... I wonder if their leader would be willing to speak with me and we can sort this out - without any violence."

"Maybe we can ask them tomorrow. If they would consider meeting us..." I trailed off.

"Yes, that may work, but make sure you do it in private where no one can see you. Just in case something happens."

"Alice... Um never mind." I knew Edward was about to ask her if she had seen anything. But from their previous expeareances, she could not see the future of the wolves, or of anyone who is in their presence. Alice pouted, and jasper hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"I think for now, that is all we can do, until we have spoken to them and see how much of a threat they are." He got up and walked into his office, probably to do some work. Which left us all sitting in silence. Edward finally got up, grabbed my hand and headed outside.

"I figured that this would be a good time to explore our surroundings a little. Maybe we will find another meadow." He smiled dazzled me. It still amazed both of us how much he still had an affect on me. We started running towards the woods, we found two grizzly bears, and decided to feed a little. Edwards eyes were starting to get darker. I shook that thout from my mind, and did away with what was left of the bear, and Edward and I started running again. We found ourselves walking towards the sound of quietly running water. As we got closer, we found a small waterfall.

"It's beautiful." I was at a loss for words.

"Just like you," He scooped me up and went to the other side of the small stream. This place was twice the size of our meadow, in Forks, and it even had a waterfall. We layed down, with me in Edwards arms. He was giving the back of my neck small kisses, and then they started tickling. I giggled and turned so that we were facing each other. I leaned in a crushed my lips against him, it deepened and was full of passion, and love. After about 10 minutes of making out I sighed.

"Come on Honey, I need to do my homework." He grunted and placed one last kiss on my lips and got up. I finished my homework and decided to change into some more comfy clothes. I sat down on our couch, and began reading Wuthering Heights. I felt Edward slip beside me, and I curled up to his chest. We stayed like that for a couple of hours until Alice barged in and demanded me to take a shower and meet her in her room in half and hour. I walked to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed my teeth, and my hair. I put on a track suit, because I knew that her and Rose had already picked something out for me to wear. When it was all done and over with, I was wearing a long V-neck T shirt, that could also double as a very short dress, a pair of skinny jeans, and black flats. My hair was very straight, showing off the long layers that I had. Lastly, my make-up, which thankfully, Alice hadn't gone overboard with, was mascara, and a little eyeshadow. I was happy to get out of there and go see Edward again. The whole family piled into Emmetts new Jeep, because yesterday, it was a little squishy with us all squashed into Edwards car. We got out, ready to start another day while the school reeked. We all went to our locker and went to our first classes.

**Well, I really hoped that you like it! Please Review! My apologies that this chapter is so short, but in the next one or two theres some excitement. Can anyone guess what is going to happen? Well, I have decided that I am going to put a song that relates to Bella and Edward in some way at the end of each chapter. Enjoy**

**Song; Mayday Parade - I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About.**

**Love ya all,**

**Britt 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, you guys thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter... Cough cough SIX PEOPLE Cough Cough Anyways, I would love it if I got more reviews... C'mon I had 1229 hits, and only 40 reviews! I believe we can do better! Again, thanks to anyone who put me under their favorites! I Love you guys! Okay, after this I may not update as much as I have... like a chapter per day Because next week, I am going on a trip with my school, and I don't want to bring my laptop. So I am sorry to any crushed readers, but I will make it up to you! But expect another chapter before the week is done! I be your saying "Lets get on with the story Already!" So, I will!**

**Chapter 5**

Bellas Point Of View

"Edward, when do you think would be a good time to talk to the pack?"

"I don't know love. Are you sure you want to ask them?"

"Yes, I am sure Edward. I truly don't think they would do anything that would expose themselves or us."

"That is true. Lunch, no there would be too many eyes and ears. Maybe if we get to class early we can quickly ask?"

"Okay, sounds good."

Ringgggggggggggggg

"We better get to class, we don't want to be late!" Edward grabbed my hand and we headed off to Math.

"Nice of you four to decide to join us. Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Miss Cullen, and Miss McCarthy, I hope you are not going to make a habit of this."

"Sorry Mr. Brown, it wont happen again." Edward apologized and we all took our seats. Mr. Brown continued on with his lecture when I realized Hazel wasn't in class.

'_Edward, have you seen Hazel today?'_

_'No, love why?' _He looked around.

_'Oh. Do you think anything has happened to her?'_

_'I don't know. I just have this kind of gut feeling that something isn't right here.'_

_''We will figure this all out later. Just try and make it look like you're paying attention love.'_

_'I'll try. But only for you.'_

_'That is all I ask.'_

'_Oh, maybe I can see if Alice has seen anything.'_

_'Alice, have you seen anything involving Hazel recently?'_

_'No, Bella sorry. But that is kinda weird, if she wasn't here you would think I would of seen something. Maybe my visions are slipping!' _She got a very frightened look on her face.

'_Alice! It doesn't mean that! You probably have been too occupied with watching other people. Don't worry. Quick, listen to Mr. Brown. He thinks your not paying attention so he's planning on asking you a question!'_

_'Thanks, Bella!' _The rest of class went by very slowly. All I could think about is why Hazel wasn't here today. I really hoped that noting bad happened. I was wondering why Alice didn't see anything though... Maybe that's it! What if she was with the wolves.

_'It's a possibility. But don't jump to conclusions, Bells' _Edwards thoughts rang through my mind. All I could think about until luch was what if she really was with the wolves? The bell to signal it was lunch time rang, and we all filed into the cafeteria. And I saw Hazel sitting with a group of girls.

"Hey, Hazel, why weren't you there this morning?"

"Um... My alarm clock wasn't working, and then my car was having problems.'' I could tell she was lying because her thoughts we're scattered, trying to find an excuse. But they game to no clue or hint as to where she was earlier.

"Oh. Thats good. I was scared that something happened to you." I smiled. Hoping that she would think about her reason.

_'Crap. I think she thinks I'm lying. What if she finds out what really happened?' _I bit my lip and walked off towards my family. I sat down next to Edward and me grabbed my hand.

"Love, is everything okay? You seem distracted."

"Well, now Hazel is here and something happened that she really doesn't want me knowing about. I know I am over reacting, but I just have this horrible gut feeling."

"What do you think happened?"

"I know it's a real long shot, but I think it may have something to do with the wolves...''

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Alice hasn't seen anything." His eyes went pitch black when he realized what I was getting at.

"I am probably just overreacting... There's probably nothing to worry about." I smiled at him. He was deep in thought. We left lunch a little early, hoping to talk to someone from the pack. After going to our lockers, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I made our way to Biology. Luckily Mr. Coyn wasn't there yet. We sat down and waited. We still had five minutes until the warning bell went off, which hopefully gave us more than enough time. Riley walked in and put his books on his desk.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"We were wondering if um we could meet with the leader of your pack. So that the leader of our coven could speak to him... Um to make arrangements or something."

"Why would we want to _make arrangements_ with you human drinking blood suckers."

"Actually we don't drink Humans. We, in a way are vegetarians. We only hunt animals."

"Whatever, you still drink blood. Now like I said before you don't belong here. Your not human."

"We could say the same thing about you too." Alice retorted.

"At least we are more human then you." I took a deep breath. Even though it was completely unnecessary.

"At the moment, it doesn't matter! Now, are you willing to meet with us?"

"I will talk to Kevin about it later. Then we will tell you what our decision is." I could tell that this conversation was over and walked back to my desk.

Mr. Coyn walked in shortly after that and nodded at us, and went to writing today's lesson on the board. The warning bell rang and the students started filling in. The rest of the day kinda went by in a blur, because well to be honest nothing really happened. We went out to the parking lot, heading towards Emmetts Jeep, and there was the pack... Again.

"We have thought about what you said, and we agree to meet your coven, and we can talk."

"Thank you. What time is good for you, we don't care."

"How about 11:30, in the woods. Just follow our scent, and you will find us." And with that they stalked off. Some of them sending us glares, Alice returning them full force.

"Well, that went quite well." We got home and told Carlisle and Esme what had happened, and when we were going to meet them.

"We still have 6 hours to kill." Emmett whined.

"Oh, Oh, I know what we can do!" Alice squealed.

"Oh no, I know that look Alice. What do you have planned?"

"We are going to go indoor mini-putting!"

"Mini putting? This will be interesting." We went there and found out that right beside it, there was a huge arcade. Emmett wa practically drooling he was so excited.

"If you don't break anything, I will take you in there." Rose snickered. We all knew this was going to be quite the challenge for Emmett. We all went inside and started our game. It was the most fun I've had mini putting in a long time. Emmett kept hitting the golf ball too hard, so it would bounce off everything and end up at the beginning.

"I say this is rigged!" He was having a temper tantrum. It was hilarious. People were staring at us like we were freaks. Until finally someone who worked there come up to us.

"Um, sir, you are disrupting the other players. If you do not become more quiet, we will have to kick you out."

"I can't help it if this game is rigged! I want to see you manager and make a complaint!" The worker cringed back in terror.

"Sorry, but the manager is out of the Country until next month." He finally managed to say.

"I am never coming back here ever again!" He yelled.

"I have already warned you, now since you didn't quiet down, I will have to kick you out. Hand be the clubs and balls and get out!" The guy said with as much authority as he could muster up. We all handed him our stuff and headed for the exit. When we were out, Rose smacked him on the head.

"Way to go Emmett. You got us kicked out!"

"Sorry, Rosie. Can we go to the arcade now? Pleaseeeeee!"

"Fine, but you can not get into anymore trouble or I wont kiss you for a week!" Emmett was truly terrified for once. We played for about 2 hours until we were all bored. Alice decided it was time to go before Emmett got into another fight with a kid, and got us kicked out... Again. We all got home and realized we still have 3 and a half hours so we turned on 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' When it was over, Carlisle told us that it was time to go. With Edward and I in the lead we made our way through the forest, keeping to the scent of the wolves. It ended in a clearing, when I saw them. They were still in wolf form. But they sped deeper into the forest, and somewhere in the group of people, I saw someone that I didn't intend on seeing ever again.

**I really hope you liked It! Remember Review! What do you think has just happened. Oh yeah, and sorry for such a cliffhanger. I didn't want to do one, but it set the mood a little bit better if I did. So please don't hurt me! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**XOxo Brit **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, So I really hoped that you liked that chapter! It was quite hard to write. And just like **lisadianemill **said, No, it is not hard to guess who Bella saw. I hope you like this chapter! 45 reviews! Thats pretty awesome you guys! I love ya all! And as long as you keep reviewing, I will keep writing! Lastly, If there is anything that you want to see in future chapters, do not hesitate to suggest it. Who knows, it may turn out differently than expected!**

**Chapter 6**

**Previously:**

_**With Edward and I in the lead we made our way through the forest, keeping to the scent of the wolves. It ended in a clearing, when I saw them. They were still in wolf form. But they sped deeper into the forest, and somewhere in the group of people, I saw someone that I didn't intend on seeing ever again.**_

Bella Point Of View.

I stood there in shock. I thought I would never see him again.

"Okay, so what do you wish to discuss with us?" The leader said. I think I remember his name was Kevin.

"Well, we want to make some kind of deal with you or something like that. Think of it as a treaty."

"And what is the point of this treaty?"

"It stops us from starting a war. Or in this case we promise not to bite or harm any human, or go onto your lands. And you are not allowed to turn into your other form out of anger while it is directed at a human. Unless you are protecting them for something. Also, you cannot harm anyone either. Does that sound reasonable enough?"

"I guess so. And what if the treaty is broken?" Kevin questioned.

"Then they shall have to leave."

"And anything goes?"

"Well, lets just hope it never comes to that." Carlisle said.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like the whole pack to come forward, and make sure they know your scent. Just so they never mistake you for another group of vampires." One by one each member came by, and sniffed us. While a look of utter disgust was all over their faces. I was fine with it until it came to them. It seems they all decided to come. I wonder if they are staying here. I opened up mind, to see what they were thinking.

_'They smell as bad as they used do. Blach. Discusting Blood suckers.' _Well, nice to know Leah had the same feelings as she used to.

_'Out of all the Vampires in the world, figures we had to run into them again. God, this is not going to end out well. Poor Bella. Jake is going to make her life friggin Hell from now on. He still doesn't forgive her, for when she Married Edward. He especially hates her now that she is one of them... Kinda taking the whole moral enemies thing a little too seriously.' _Well, at least in a way Embry warned me to watch out. I sneeked a glance at Edward, and he was just standing there motionless looking at me with sadness and pain in his eyes.

_'Edward, please don't start to blame yourself for this. Remember I chose this. I begged you to change me. It is my barren to carry, not yours. I dont even need to read your thoughts to know you are blaming yourself for this, so Stop.'_

_'Bella, I am trying to think that it's not my fault. But I just can't help it. I have caused you too much pain.'_

_'Edward, you have never caused me pain. You are the joy to my life. I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens. Nothing can ever change that. Oh yeah, do you think we should tell them about our talents?'_

_'Hm, very good question. Most of them already know about ours, all except for yours. Ask Carlisle. He will know what to do.'_

_'Carlisle, Do you think we should tell them about our talents?'_

_'I think we should just be on the safe side. So they don't think that we have anything to hide.'_I didn't realize it until there was only one person left, but this was a huge pack! Since it was everyone from La Push, and another pack that made around 20 people. Apparently, Jacob thought that it would be better for him to go last. So he sniffed us individually, while wearing a very smug look on his face. This was definitely not the Jacob I used to remember, he was replaced by someone different. Someone I was sure, I didn't like.

"Is there anything else that needs to be said?" The packs leader asked.

"Actually, yes there is. You see, When vampires are changed, some are given a talent. On in our coven, there are four of us that have a talent." Carlisle said.

"As most of you already know. I can read minds."

"I can see the future. But not as long as there are wolves involved." Alice said. She was clearly not happy that she could not longer have her visions and long as ew stayed in the company of the wolves. She hated being 'blind' as she called it.

"I can feel emotions, and also release them too." Jasper said shyly. It was my turn.

"I can read minds, Send people messages through their minds, and heal." Everyone looked at me in amazement.

"How do we know that you actually have tallents?" Someone spoke up and said.

"If you don't believe is, we shall demonstrate. Embry, think of something completely random." Edward ordered him.

"Um okay." He closed his eyes and though something.

"You were wondering if when you were gone, Emily made cake." He chuckled.

"What? Im hungry!"

"My turn." Jasper said.

"Umm. How can I demonstrate this. Oh I know! All of you just want this meeting to be over right?" We heard various yes'. I felt a wave of relaxation, and tolerance pass by.

"Does anyone feel relaxed and more tolerable now?" Again, yes' filled the night.

"I can't exactly demonstarte mine..." Alice said while pouting.

"Okay, Quil, think of something."

_'I wonder what Claire is doing right now...'_

"You wonder what Claire is doing at the moment." He blushed.

"Okay, How am I supposed to heal someone. Does anybody have a cut or bruise? If so, come forwards, and I will heal it."

"I do." Someone whom I didn't recognize walked up to me and had a cut along his arm. I lightly touched it, and a couple seconds later, there was no sign to show that there had even been a cut there. The rest of the group stared in awe, while I moved on.

"Okay, and my last talent..."

"Sam, I am going to sent you a message, one you get it relay it to the rest of the group." He nodded signaling me to start.

_'How are you? Long time no see, eh?' _He said the message out loud.

"I think that is all. Is there anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that is all. Good night."

"Um, I think I am going to stay here a bit longer. Catch up a little.

"Jacob what do you want?"

"I thought you may want to know why we are here."

"I don't really care."

"I'm still going to tell you."

"Whatever, Jacob."

"After you left, and 'Died', Charlie pretty much became a zombie. He died a month after, and Billy died of a heart attack. We decided to move, and join my cousins pack."

"So, Charlie died, because of me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Guess you made the wrong decision, eh? One slip, and somebody's dead." He smirked and ran off.

"I ki-ki-killed Charlie?" I was sobbing dryly into Edwards chest.

"No love. How could you ever think such a thing?"

"But Jake... He said..."

"For some reason, I dont exactly believe that is the reason Charlie died. I'll look it up, okay?" He kissed my forehead and we headed home. I ran in a trance like state just waiting for tomorrow.

**Well, I hope everybody liked the chapter REVIEW! **

**Brit xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys are the best readers ever! I have 68 reviews in total! Thank you soooo much. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Edwards Point Of View**

How could Jacob of said that to Bella. I decided that when we got home, I would look up how Charlie really died. For some reason, the one Jacob told Bella didn't sound right. I looked it up on Google, and found a short article.

'Beloved Cheif Swan Dies Of A Heart Attack'

"On August 10, Chief Swan was found in his home in Forks, dead. The police did a check, and found that he died of a Heart attack. May he rest in peace with his daughter."

I knew it! I went into our room, to Find Bella sitting on our window seat sobbing.

"Bella, my love. You did not get Charlie killed. He died of a heart attack, even if you were there, he would of died." I picked her up, sat down, and put her in my lap. Then wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled against me. Then it hit me. I was the one who changed Bella, if she thought it was her fault, then it was really mine. I had cause my Angel all this pain."

"Edward, this is not your fault. I chose this life." She stared up at me, her eyes full of pain.

"But. . ."

"No. Edward, please stop trying to blame everything on yourself. Please, for me." She lightly pressed her lips upon mine, I desperately wanted to deepen the kiss. To show her all the love I had for her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, so that our foreheads were pressed up against each other. "Why would Jacob say that?"

"I don't know, he shouldn't of. But by the look on his face, he knew it would hurt you. And I have no clue of why anybody would want to hurt you. All I know is that he is going to make you feel bad, about everything."

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"Shh, it will all be okay. Everything is going to work out. Now you and I better go hunting. Your eyes are almost black." I ran my thumb over the bags under her eyes.

"Okay." She got up, and just as she was going to start walking, I pulled her into a loving hug. And kissed her, she deepened it, putting her hands in my hair while mine wrapped around her waist. A minute later, she was panting for unnecessary breaths. I still had the same effect I always had. However she didn't know what effect she had on me.

"Edward! Let me go!" She squeeled. I laughed at her trying to get out of my firm grasp. She eventually got out, grabbed my hand and started walking.

**Bellas Point Of View**

I felt a bit better, Edward did help allot. Maybe it was also because I was thirsty. Even though I had amazing blood lust. We hunted and got back to our house. It was around 4, and Alice was waiting for us in our bedroom.

"Bella! Time to get ready!"

"Um, for what?"

"School, silly! What did you think?"

"Well, I don't normally start getting ready for school at 4, considering it starts at 8!"

"Now, you will just have a head start on the day!" She said happily.

"Go have a shower, and I will be back here in 45 minutes!" Then danced out the door. I groaned and walked into the bathroom, Edward was right behind me.

"What, I need to have a shower too! Might as well conserve water." He winked at me and then undressed both of us, and pulled me into the shower. First, he shampooed and conditioned my hair, and I did his. When we were done, I was just about to turn off the water, when he grabbed my waist and pushed me very lightly against the wall. Then he kissed me more passionately then he ever has. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes, when I realized I had a time limit.

"Edward, if we don't get out of the shower, Alice will become impatent."

"Fine..." He helped me out, grabbed 2 towels, and dried me. I dried him and we walked into our bedroom. I noticed two outfits on the bed and passed Edward his. Then put mine on. For once it wasn't that bad. Designer jeans, and a long black tank top with a belt. Paired with a white sweater that had 3 buttons at the bottom. Then there was a pink scarf. I wrapped it around my neck, kissed Edward and went off to see what Alice had in store for me. I walked in there to find Alice and Rose standing in front of Alices' vanity, while the desk part was filled with multiple hair, make-up, and skin products.

"Um, why are you two staring at me like that?'' I asked nervously. They were looking at me like I was a piece of meat... The ran over and dragged me to Alice's chair. While Alice did my make-up, Rose did my hair.

"Remind me to take you to get your hair cut! You need some layers, it will make it look even better." Rosalie commented. It took them a record 2 and a half hours. I went to look at myself in the mirror, and I hardly recognized who was looking back at me. She looked actually really pretty.

"Oh, how could I forget shoes!?" Alice said and ran off to her huge closet. She came back with knee high boots. I was instructed to put them on over top of my jeans, and tuck them in.

"There your out fit is complete. My hair was pin straight, and half was in a clip. Thank goodness Alice didn't go over board on the make up. It was very subtle. We still had 20 minutes before we had to leave for school, so I went down stairs to practice the piece that Edward was teaching me to play. A couple of months ago, I decided that I wanted to try and learn to play the piano, so ever since Edward has been teaching me. I started to play, when Edward came and sat down beside me. I finished and turned to look at me.

"That was excellet, my angel." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"And might I as that you look beautiful - as always." I blushed lightly and buried my face into his chest. We stayed like that for a while, when we were interrupted.

"Come on you two love birds, if we don't get a move on we'll all be late." Alice chirped, while handing us our bags. Edward and I grabbed them while heading to Emmett's Jeep. We all squished in, and then were on our way. We got into the parking lot, and I smelt them.

_'Please don't tell me they are all going to this school!'_ Alice complained. I guess that means she would most likely be blind, as she puts it.

_'How the Hell are we supposed to put up with that retched smell all day, for a whole year?!_' Emmett did not seem happy. We all got out, taking in one deep breath of only slightly distorted air. Wait a minute... If they are all going to the school, that means he is...

"Hello." My thoughts were cut off by none other than,

"Jacob."

"Get out of our way and leave us all alone." Rosalie spat at him.

"I'm truly hurt." He put his hand over his heart.

"This is no way to be treating a new student." We all walked past him. This was going to be a very long day. I thought to myself.

_'Don't worry, Bella. If he knows what's best for him, they will all leave us alone. For good. But not matter what, I will stay with you.'_ He slipped his arm around my waist and led us to our lockers. Ready to start another day of school.

**Well, I really hope you guys liked this. I know it was short, but I have a math project due tomorrow, and I need to add some finishing touches! So anyways, you know the drill. REVIEW! Please and than you.**

**Xo-Brit-oX**


	9. Authors Note!

**AN- Okay, so I will be leaving on Tuesday for my grade 8 trip, and won't be back until Friday. So that will give me tons of time to think of ideas. But I need some new ones... Mine are quite predictable so I need so help. Anybody willing to give me some ideas of what Should happen. Also, what do you guys want to see happen? I am completely open to all ideas. So please help! It would be greatly appreciated, and it would probably make me able to post more chapters sooner an More frequently. So, Review or PM me your ideas. Until next time my faithful readers & Reviewers.**

**Brit.dan**

**PS: Happy Victoria Day Everyone!**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, this is probably going to be extremely short... Because I really Really should be packing at the moment. Anyways, thank you soooo much to: **

**Child-of-God13! I love all of your ideas, and there many will be featured in this story. Also, thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I would of never continued if you didn't read this! As you all know This will be my last chapter until next week. Hopefully while I am gone, Everyone will give me some wonderful ideas. So yeah, I really hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Remember you can always review or PM me your thoughts ideas or if you just feel like it : Oh and before I forget, should I do some Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper point of view? Tell me, and I will include it some where.**

**Chapter 8**

Bella's Point Of View

This was going to be one Hell of a day, and I could tell. Alice and I started walking towards our lockers, with Edward and Jasper following behind us.

"Alice, please tell me today is going to be un-eventful."

"Well, as far as I can see, everything will be okay. But who know what _they_ will do." I huffed and slammed my locker shut. Well, as hard as a human can gather up. Edward sensed that I wasn't in the best mood. So he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Feel better, My Bella?"

"When I'm with you, always." That seemed to please him. We walked towards our class room, to find Jacob sitting in there.

_'Damnit! This is worse than Hell. At least I am not tempted to drink his blood.'_Even after so long, Jasper sometimes still had troubles. I felt bad, mostly because I was aot younger than him. Well, In Vampire Years And had no trouble controlling the blood lust. Just then, Alice had a vision. Tomorrow it was going to be sunny. Thank God! At least we wouldn't have to come tomorrow. Minutes later, Hazel strolled in, took one glance at Jacob and blushed.

_''Who is that? I haven't seen him here before...He is so handsome! W-o-w.'_Hazel was falling for Jacob! Noooooo! This could not happen!

_'Don't worry, Angel. Everything will be okay.'_Edwards soothing thoughts said to me. They comforted me, but not completely. Momentarily the bell rang and students started filing in. All taking a moment to glance at the new kid. We were taking up last nights homework, so I actually payed attention.Only because I needed something to focus on. The whole morning went by like that. Until we heard an announcement saying;

"Would Emmett McCarthy please come down to the office now, Please"

_'Edward, have any clue what Emmett could of done this time?'_

_'Nope. Ask Alice, maybe she knows.'_

_'Alice, Have any idea what he did?'_

_'For once no. Hm, we will ask him at lunch. Some things going on...'_

_'Nope, Alice has no clue. What if something happened Edward?_

_'Don't worry. I bet it's nothing too bad.' _For once we were all anxious to find out what happened. Poor Jasper, he must have so much emotion going through him...

Emmett was at the table waiting for us.

"What happened Emmett?"

"They found drugs in my Locker!" He exclaimed. Well, actually to a human it would of only sounded like a slight mumur.

"What?!" Everyone at the table stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. They are calling Carlisle down, he should be here soon." He huffed.

"Well, we all know they weren't yours... So at least we don't think your a druggy."

"Erg! How come I didn't see this happen?" Alice wondered out loud.

"I have an idea..."

"You don't think?"

"It's a possibility. That would explain what Alice hadn't seen it coming."

"Yeah, but how come their secent wasn't all over my locker?"

"They could of found some way to disguise it, or they got someone to do it for them."

'_Edward, I think we really need to talk to Carlisle about this. . . What if they keep on doing these things... And they become more rash' _

_'It's definitely a possibility. When we get a chance, we need to talk to Carlisle.'_

"Could Emmett McCarthy please come down to the principals office, please"

"Well, I Guess that's me..."

**Emmett Point Of View**

I walked into the room to find Carlisle and Mrs. Banner sitting in the office.

"Hi, Dad..."

"Hello son."

"Okay, so Dr. Cullen, the problem is that we found some drugs in your sons locker today."

"Emmett would never do drugs."

"You may think that, but until he is proven innocent, I am sorry to say that Emmett will have to be suspended." Suspended? Well, at least I get to play video games all day long! Ha. Maybe this whole 'suspension' concept isn't such a bad thing after all... At least Carlisle and Esme know that it is not true.

"Thank you for informing me. Now can I please talk to my son in private?"

"Yes, and he will not me permitted to return to class today." Mrs. Banner left, leaving me with Carlisle.

"Don't worry, Emmett. We all know that you didn't do it. Now all we need to know is who did. Now do you have any idea of who could of one it?"

"Maybe the pack."

"Hm, yes maybe. Will you take me to your locker and I can see if I can detect ay scent."

"'Kay." I walked Carlisle over to my locker, while he stood there trying to find any trace of a scent.

"Well, I can just barely detect their scent. But we have no way to prove it."

"C'mon lets go tell Mrs. Banner then!" Yes! We found a way to clear my name!

"Emmett, think about what you just said for a moment, then tell me what is wrong with that statement." I thought for a moment... What I was just going to say we found their scent! Oh. Scent. That's what's wrong.

"Oh. Um... I guess we can't just tell the principal we found a scent on my locker can we?"

"No, that is not in our best interest."

"So then what do we do?!"

"Well, we will se if we can find a way for someone to confess to it. But that will be harder than it seems..."

"So I just get to stay at home until we find who does it?"

"Yes Emmett." Ha! Score! This will be awesome!

"Well, I have to get back to the hospital. Get Rose to pick up all your work and stuff for you and come along."

_'Bella and Edward! I know your listening so tell Rose to pick everything up for me, I have been suspended and Carlisle has to take me home.'_

_'Really? Don't worrym we'll tell Rose, and clear your name!'_I love Bellas power, it made it alot easier to communicate with people.

**Edward Point Of View**

Wow, I could not believe that somebody put drugs in Emmetts locker. We all knew that they weren't his, but whos were they? Bella had a hunch tha it was the pack, and I thought so too. I wonder If Carlisle found a scent on the locker...

**Alice Point Of View**

Argggg! How could I not see this coming! Are my visions slipping? Oh no, what if I start missing things. This could not be happening. The only other explanation is that it was all the wolves doing...

**Jasper Point Of View**

So. Many. Emotions. Can't. Control. Them. I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it and worked on calming my wife. She was very stressed and confused. Meanwhile, my whole family was confused at how this could happen. We are in for one Hell of a year...

**Rosalie Point Of View**

Emmett, and drugs. Hahaha. With all his pranks, figures someone pulls one on him... Anyways, man I look really good today!

**Bella Point Of View**

We really needed to get to the bottom of this. What if they try and do something worse... Someone could end up getting hurt. This is not right! Why would they even try and do this? Are they trying to get rid of us? Arg! This is just so frustrating. I guess there is nothing more that can be done until the family can talk...

**Okay, Well, I hope you guys liked this story!**

**Bella: Please review everyone!**

**Edward: Yes please!**

**Emmett: If you don't, I'll give you a huge bear hug!!**

**Author: Listen to the characters! They know what they are talking about! :D**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, So I am Soooooooooooooo Soooooooo Soooooooo sorry for not updating! I know some of you just want to kill me right now! But if you did that, who would finish this story!? Never thought of that, did ya?! Ha! Anyways, thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! Even though I only go 16 reviews, compared to 1482 hits! C'mon guys, you can do better! At least make it to 20! So, yeah, I was wondering why I am not getting any of my Alerts anymore, like The 'New Chapter' E-mails I rely on oh-so-much. I live off of those things! Now I am behind on all my fave stories! Arg, does anyone know why that happened or how to fix it? Oh yeah, and before I forget. -- REVIEW --... Okay, now thats enough of me talk. Sorry it was so long. Back to the long anticipated story!!**

**Chapter 9**

**...The next day...**

**Rosalie Point Of View**

This sucks, now I have to endure all the guys staring at me all day! Actually nevermind, that doesn't sound so bad. It isn't like they can't help themselves, I am beautiful. I guess the part that sucks is that Emmett is suspended, because they found drugs in his locker! It's obvious who did it, we just have to get them back some how... Ugh, why is the teacher staring at me like that?

"Miss. Hale?" Okay, buddy, its actually Mrs. McCarthy, thank you very much!

"Rosalie!"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you a question!"

"Um, can you repeat it, please?" With a bat of my eyelashes the question was repeated. I think I 'dazzled' him. I think that's what Bella says that Edward does to her. Hm, now lets see what classes I have next... Math, P.E., French, Lunch, and some others. This would be a very boring day. Language and Math went by pretty slow. Arg, I bet Gym would be even worse. I changed into my gym unifor and went into the gym. We were doing basketball. I was extremely good at this, since I was tall.

"Miss. Hale, you can be captian. Start picking your team mates." I was ordered.

"Fine." I huffed.

Why does this always happen?! It just increases my risk of breaking a nail! I picked my team, and one of us had to sit out so I quickly volunteered, but Noooo my team wouldn't have it. So I was stuck playing. By the end of class they were all sweating. I am so glad i'm a vampire! I went to my locker in the change room, and put my clothes quickly on. I went to go fix my makeup. Then left. I am so good with make up, I didnt even need a mirror anymore. I walked into my next class, and eerybodys eyes were on me. Well, I guess that was nothing out of the ordinary, right? I went to sit down in my seat, just waiting for the day to be over. Then I can be with my big strong manly vampire. Focus Rose, just keep thinking about Emmett.

"Can Rosalie Hale please come down to the office." Huh? What did I do now? I picked up my book shoved them in my bag and trugged to the office. I was getting looks of amazement the whole way there! Okay, I know I am beautiful, but calm down people! I passed Ryan on the way and he started talking to me.

"Um, Hey Rosalie. How you doin'?" He was staring at my chest the whole time.

"Ryan, First of all, My eyes are up here!" I motioned to my face.

"And second of all, LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" His friend passed by and with my vampire hearing I hear him say,

"She wants me. It's only a matter of time." I gave him my death glare and walked into the principals office.

"Miss. Hale. That is no way to dress for school. Luckilly Miss. Clearwater informed us of your attire. Not to mention your make up choice." WHAT?! Since when did I not dress appropriately? I know I dress a little more revealing then other girls. But I have never been in trouble for it! I looked down at what I was wearing and was shocked! My dress had bits and pieces cut out of it, and it just barely covered my butt. I searched my bag for my compact and opened it and shreaked. I looked like a clown.

"YOU DID THIS!!" I pointed at Leah...

"Miss. Hale! Please be quiet. And how could she of done this? She was in gym class with you the whole time." I was so mad. No one messes With Rosalie McCarthy!

"I am calling your parents and they are comming to pick you up. You can return not tomorrow, but the next day. That will give you time to maye get an school approiprate wardrobe." A couple minutes Esme came in and signed me out.

"I know you didn't do this Rose. So now we have two suspended kids! We may be starting to get a bad rep." She laughed.

"So who do you think did this?"

"Well, when I was called down, Leah Clearwater was there, and the principal said that she was the one who informed them of this. I bet durring gym she broke into my locker and cut up my dress, and switched up my make up with hers... She really needs new make-up."

"Rose, now is not the time to be badgering other peoples make-up choices. We need to focus on why anybody would do that."

"Well, why would anybody do that, and put drugs into Emmetts locker!?"

"I guess we will just have to call a family meeting. . . Again."

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I am sooo sorry that it is so short, but I thought you'd rather get a short one quicker then a long one later.**

**Edward: Rewiew, if you do, I will dazzle you!**

**Emmett: I will give you a bear hug!**

**Alice: I will take you shopping**

**Bella: I will attempt to dazzle you! Smiles**

**Me: Okay, Okay. Thanks guy! That's enough I think they get the point. And well, if they haven't yet... One last time**

**Me, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Emse: REVIEW!!**


	12. Authors Note! Important

**Authors Note!!**

**Okay, okay, I am Soooooooooooo x10000000 sorry I haven't update. My life has been hectic. But it's getting better. I used to do grad cmittie 3 nights a week, and dance 1 night. But now all that is over! But tonight is my dance rehersal, and Friday and Saturday is recital. And Sunday I need to go shopping for shoes for my Grad. Dress. But I should be able to update next weekend - Hopefully If I get shoes and a necklace I will be free and able to update at least once. But the weekend after that - Well, the 25th is grad, and then the last day of school. So after that, I should be able to update as much as I wish... Even though my Dad gave special orders to my Mom that I can't just sit around all summer on my laptop. But, I'll find a way to get around that Just for my readers. Okay, so now that's all dealt with FInally! I can thank you guys! But before I address that heres something that has come to my concern.. So alot of you guys are saying that you don't want it to be Jacob doing these things. Well, I am sorry to say that if it is. So, if you do nt wish to continue reading, I understand. Now on to the nice part! The thanking! :D So, thank you to all my wonderful readers! You are very deturmined to get me to update! Now thats dedication! For my last chapter Regarding the story I got 568 hits and 29 reviews! And just so everybody knows, yes the 1st chapter of Breaking Dawn is real, I got it from the special edition Eclipse. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Reading!**

**Brittany**


	13. Help! Please read! IMPORTANT

**Okay, I am really sorry, but I have no clue of how to continnue this story! Does anyone have any ideas? Or is anyone willing to co-write this with me? So, anyone who has ideas or will co-write it, please just review to this chapter, and we'll take it from there! So, I am deeply sorry, but it just had to be done... There is no other way for this story to continue! Please forgive me, but thank anyone who is willing to help! **

**Sorry!**

**Brit.**


End file.
